<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当兽化来敲门 by Alerxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023121">当兽化来敲门</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia'>Alerxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, not exactly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“真是棒透了。”巴基一口气喝完牛奶，阴阳怪气地说，“我的手很快就要长出肉垫，指甲可以伸缩的那种，到时候看怎么用它们。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫出手捏了捏他毛绒绒、肉乎乎的耳朵，笑起来：“那样也会很可爱。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>当兽化来敲门</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>农业局的动物世界活动！很荣幸参加，送上一个R级小甜饼作为appetizer，希望大家2020的下半都能健康、快乐</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">“说吧。”</span> <span class="s1">娜塔莎将见底的啤酒瓶放在茶几上，两条腿也往上面一搭，言简意赅，不容挑衅。</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">大厅里，所有复仇者的眼光齐唰唰向他投去。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“说什么？”史蒂夫耸肩，眉毛挑起。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你和你的</span>
  <span class="s2">manchurian candidate</span>
  <span class="s1">有秘密瞒着我们。”托尼站着，前半身微微俯着。一群人聚拢过来，试图营造出审讯的压迫感。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“别那么称呼他。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">Fine</span>
  <span class="s1">，你和你的亲亲小吧唧有秘密瞒着我们。”托尼白眼一翻。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“为什么突然从大厦搬走？”克林特抢先问，蹲在沙发上，用中学生转笔那样的方式转着自己的箭，神射手的眼睛眯着盯着他，“就在我的老巢被人打劫之后。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“呃，什么老巢？”山姆弱弱地插话。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“克林特放在十二楼储藏室的零食。”布鲁斯替他回答，“而且我冰箱里的生牛肉也不见了，就在我昨天想煮番茄牛油汤的时候，浩克为此撕坏了冰箱的门。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我们还拍到了一些照片</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“等等，冰箱的门是你干的？那到在水槽里的咖啡渣难道也是你？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“如果咖啡渣是我倒的，那遥控器上的</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">回看</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">、</span>
  <span class="s2">‘</span>
  <span class="s1">成人频道</span>
  <span class="s2">’</span>
  <span class="s1">和数字</span>
  <span class="s2">3</span>
  <span class="s1">、</span>
  <span class="s2">5</span>
  <span class="s1">、</span>
  <span class="s2">7</span>
  <span class="s1">又是谁摁坏的呢？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“呃，成人频道？”山姆又弱弱地发问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“停！我们跑题了。”托尼叹气，对着帮永远也无法团结一致的队友摇头，“队长，我们亲爱的二战英雄、复仇者里仅次于我的英明领袖，你还记得巴恩斯来之前，你的生活是什么样吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫没理解他问话的用意。“每天几点一线，白天训练，下班就回家，晚上九点准时睡觉，比我奶奶还无聊</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">你知道你和巴恩斯的八卦是你无趣乏味的生活里唯一让大家感兴趣的地方吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“所以？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你们发生了什么有趣的事情，一定不要瞒着我们，这既不道德，也不合理。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫依然摇头，腰背挺直，声音正直而可信：“我不知道要说什么，我们搬走只是想要一些隐私。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你们结婚整整两年了</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">两年。”克林特痛心疾首地捂紧胸口，“做过多少不要脸的秀恩爱的事情，停，别急着反驳，别以为我们不知道，公共厨房，专用训练室，顶楼游泳池</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">现在突然打算需要隐私了？别说我，连训练室旁边的更衣室都不信！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫摆出无辜的表情，不置可否。甚至淡定地捋了捋衣服下摆，“我该回家了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看着他远去的高个腿长的背影，一句话没套出的顶级超级英雄们如鲠在喉。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">娜塔莎耸肩：“不管了，我打算发条推特告诉所有人巴恩斯怀孕了而队长试图隐瞒。”边说边手指如飞操作起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫绕了些路，把机车停在他们惯常采购的市场门口，进去买了新鲜的牛扒、两条鱼和一些虾子。然后他特地去罗宾逊第五大道那家装潢精美的面包店，排了半小时队，差点和后面的中年妇女大打出手，才抢到想要的东西。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">钥匙在锁眼转动，屋里没有开灯，史蒂夫也没有主动去碰开关，他抱着手里满当当的袋子，一边换鞋一边说，“巴基，我到家了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">没人回答。史蒂夫把袋子放到厨房台面上，一一掏出肉类、牛奶和水果放进冰箱的隔层。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">暗夜里，一个身影静悄悄地从楼梯上下来、向他靠近。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">赤裸的双脚一路踮着，长到肩膀的棕栗色头发披散，男人微弓着腰，套着一件过大的</span>
  <span class="s2">T</span>
  <span class="s1">恤，流畅的腰线下，是一双纤细修长的腿</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">如果仔细观察，可以发现那上面覆盖着一层细软又密的毛发。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“蛋糕？”巴基悄无声息地站到史蒂夫身后，凶狠地开口。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫把那家网红店的冰淇淋芝士蛋糕放进盘子里，端起来，“芒果巧克力混合口味，配奥利奥和曲奇粉，我记得没错的话，你早上还喜欢这个口味。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基充满机警地走近，闻了闻味道，谨慎地伸出粉红的舌头舔了舔。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“下次你可以试着呆在衣柜里，如果那让你感到安全，蹲在楼梯上也不舒服。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们坐在客厅的地毯，史蒂夫看巴基开心地吃着冰淇淋蛋糕，红艳的嘴唇张张合合，发出啧啧的口水声，把手放在他后颈轻轻揉捏。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“衣服会沾上毛发。”巴基舔掉嘴角的奶油，“我相信你那些朋友们再蠢也能看出端倪。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“其实，巴基，你可以告诉他们。”史蒂夫叹气，“我们很多人都是兽化人，你不用担心。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫口中的“我们”是指复仇者伙伴，事实上，不止他们，全球人群中约有</span>
  <span class="s2">1%</span>
  <span class="s1">的人口依然带有祖先的古老基因，像某种进化遗迹镌刻在</span>
  <span class="s2">DNA</span>
  <span class="s1">里，这部分人会在成年前后的某个时间点，发生向兽类的转变，直至拥有可以彻底转化为兽类的能力。虽然之前的转变过程有些难熬，也就是巴基目前的阶段。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基一直觉得自己是正常人</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">直到前段时间，他的后背和四肢长出毛发，习性和喜好也发生了翻天覆地的变化，越来越靠近某种众所周知的、以萌著称的动物</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">虽然他不懂自己的兽化为何到来的如此之晚，也许是九头蛇的实验估计沉默了他的兽化基因，已达成武器最高效的使用。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是谁说我怕这个，我只是不想看到他们的蠢脸。”巴基冷笑，“闭嘴，罗杰斯。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫于是起身给他倒上满满一杯的牛奶。巴基低头就要去舔。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫立即把杯子拿高，不让他舔到：“巴基，用手。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">兽化初期本能会非常占上风，史蒂夫要帮他克制这种动物性。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基瞥他一眼，拿起杯子咕嘟咕嘟地喝下去，“真是棒透了。”他一口气喝完，阴阳怪气地说，“我的手很快就要长出肉垫，指甲可以伸缩的那种，到时候看怎么用它们。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫出手捏了捏他毛绒绒、肉乎乎的耳朵，笑起来：“那样也会很可爱。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那里已经是正儿八经的两只猫耳朵了，椭圆的、内表面是粉色的，覆盖着细细软软的白色绒毛，在听到声音的时候会不自觉地向外转动。在被揉捏耳朵的时候，巴基又不自觉地展示出动物性</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">眼睛上翻，舌尖探出，头轻轻地往他手心蹭，一副极度享受的模样。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">也极度色情。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“今天好像又变了一点。”史蒂夫心猿意马。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哪里？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“鼻子，鼻子变尖了。”他点着头强调。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">现在回头看看，一切都是从那个看似岁月静好的早上开始的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那天史蒂夫依然保持着军人的超自律作息，在凌晨五点准时醒来，他关掉闹钟，房子里安静，昏暗，温馨，只有时钟滴答和浅浅的呼吸声。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">臂弯里的人睡得安稳又沉静，巴基枕在他肩膀，穿着画着盾牌的内裤，两条腿大剌剌地岔开着，被子的一角被他抱在怀里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他的巴基安全、安心地躺在属于他们的床上，他们分享着独属于爱人间的亲密时光，这一切曾经是那么艰难，如今却是唾手可得。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">昨天他们都没有把工作带回家，一起做了顿丰盛晚餐，开了瓶好酒，早早上床，赖了很久耳鬓厮磨，调情、讲下流话，两人的手指在彼此皮肤上游走，才进入主题</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">层层递进，节奏由缓到急，越发火热，直到激越振奋的高潮，然后是风暴停息后的余韵，极度亲密的缠磨的吻，他们共度了数不清多少个这样的夜晚，如果愿意，他们今天也可以花大把的时间在床上虚度光阴。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫感到切实的幸福感，巴基紧靠着他的温暖身体还让他感到朦胧升起的情欲，他情不自禁地伸手抚摸巴基软软的头发，将发丝缠绕进手指，轻轻按摩头皮，这乐趣多少有点不能为外人道。手下突然传来怪异的触感</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">他摸到一处异样的凸起，很小巧，表面软软的，覆盖细细的绒毛一样的东西，轻轻扯动又有韧劲。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">What the hell——</span>
  <span class="s1">”他瞪大眼睛，吐出巴基的口头禅。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不要去神盾局。”巴基在仔细照了镜子后，严肃地说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“巴基</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不去神盾局。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好，我们不去。我也是兽化人，我有经验照顾你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基在人类的耳朵依然存在的情况下，从头顶冒出两团形似猫耳朵的薄薄软肉，又小又软地贴着他的头皮，他没什么感觉，除了轻微的痒，与此同时，他发现后颈窜出一簇褐色和奶白色相间的毛，向下蔓延到整个背部。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们都比常人拥有更离奇的人生经历，也见识过更加千奇百怪的事情，很快就接受了巴基也是兽化人的事实。但巴基不想让任何人知道。很多众所周知的兽化人从不在公开场合露出自己的动物形态，比如克林特，巴基曾无情地嘲笑他一定是指贪嘴的花栗鼠。没想到上帝竟然这样公平</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">谁能想到堂堂的冬日战士，居然具有猫咪的兽化基因？</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最初几天，史蒂夫贴心地为他把毛剃干净，耳朵压进头发里，假装一切正常地出任务，直到一周后，他的猫耳朵已经支棱到无法压下去的地步，毛长的速度也比他想象的快得多。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们一边看周六夜现场，一边讨论他究竟会变成那种猫。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“应该是暹罗。”史蒂夫煞有介事地摸着他脊背长处的厚实的毛，在指尖慢慢理顺，“它们非常漂亮，还很像你。你有没有在网上看过不爽猫的图片？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基趴在史蒂夫腿上，不屑又委屈地咕哝。然后他突然意识到什么，把史蒂夫的手拽下来，眯起眼睛警告：“不准用对待动物的方式对我！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“好。”史蒂夫揉揉他的耳朵答应他。巴基狠踹他一脚。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫大笑着把他压倒在沙发上，将揉够了的、薄薄的猫耳朵含进热情滚烫的嘴唇。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基对此的意念似乎格外坚定，每次洗完澡他都会等史蒂夫先上床</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">他的老派丈夫会像老年人一样拿起一本托尔维克或弗罗斯特，就差一副老花镜</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">等再也拖不下去，他才鬼鬼祟祟地爬上床，在离史蒂夫最远的角落缩起来。史蒂夫放下书，过来抱他、吻他的太阳穴和脖子，他用尽所有自制力和本能抗争、不让自己滚进史蒂夫怀里任他</span>
  <span class="s2">rua</span>
  <span class="s1">，摆出一张冬兵式臭脸冷冷推开他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫并不介意，对他温柔地道晚安，从后面松松搂着他安心入眠。巴基能感觉到他宽阔的胸膛散发出的暖意。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他睡不着。烦躁是一方面，疼痛是另一方面，瓜分着他少得可怜的睡眠。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">兽化过程往往漫长而痛苦，似乎是祖先有意让他们记住曾在野外生存的艰难岁月，将变形过程累积到几个月内爆发。这点疼痛对冬兵来说并不算什么，可这总提醒他在九头蛇的那些经历，他们后来反复给他注射血清以加强体能，更重要的是给其他的“冬兵”做实验品来验证仿制血清的作用，相比于容易意外死亡的普通人，只有他的恢复力最强，他们可以更放心大胆地动手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在很多因为骨骼生长变形而疼痛的夜里，他困在深不见底的梦靥，每一寸骨头都在刺痛，每一根神经都在扭曲，然而却无法摆脱、无法醒来，周围只有无边的冰冷和黑暗，仿佛回到了逼仄黑暗、棺材一样的冰柜里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">从改造为冬兵的那一刻，他就再也不是曾经那个尽情展示自己的巴恩斯了，七十年的经历决定了他对外界的一切充满冷漠和戒心，坚冰是他的保护壳，他不会向任何人展示他的弱点。他不想成为弱者，尤其是在史蒂夫身边。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">而当他又一次蹬着腿、尖叫地从噩梦醒来时，史蒂夫正牢牢地抱着他，亲吻他的额头、与他十指紧握，两个人体温相叠的温暖驱散了所有梦中的阴冷。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我在这。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">天慢慢亮起来，疼痛在爱人的陪伴下，好像也消失的无影无踪。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">当时他们还住在复仇者大厦，为了瞒过无处不在的贾维斯，史蒂夫每天都要帮巴基剃毛，尽管那些褐白相间毛发的生长速度越来越快，隐约有漂亮的黑色斑点，不只是背部，包括大腿、前胸和腰腹，只是胸前的毛毛更加细、软，纯白色，完全是猫咪腹部的绒毛形态。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">如果不剃，巴基怕自己变成一团蓬松的毛球。家里的每个角落现在都能找到他掉的毛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“例行公事”的晚上，巴基趴在浴缸里，史蒂夫坐在他身后，将沐浴露挤在手心，从头发、到后背都打上层层叠叠的泡沫，然后用剃须刀一点点地从后颈认真地往下刮。另一只手用取下的莲蓬头配合冲洗，温暖水流不停冲过，露出原本光洁的肌肤，手指在上面滑动，捻去那些冲不掉的细碎毛发，熟练地好像在宠物医院常年工作的罗杰斯医生。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在剃须刀滑到腰部尾侧时，史蒂夫摸到硬硬的一截，他难得沉默了一下：“这个是我想的那个东西么？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不然呢？”巴基被他的“按摩”搞得昏昏沉沉，回头不耐烦道“我的老二在前面！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">尾巴的生长速度是最快的，也许是因为尾椎本身就是最晚退化，没几天，巴基屁股后头就多了一条长约一尺、蓬松粗大的尾巴。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这提醒了我。”巴基凝重地说，“我要在骨骼和肌肉进一步变形之前，把手臂拆掉。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我已经联系医生了。那个，巴基</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗯，怎么了？”他抬眼看向自己傻站在卧室门口、拿着条洗脸毛巾的丈夫，他趴在床上，穿着旧</span>
  <span class="s2">T</span>
  <span class="s1">恤当睡衣，正在玩</span>
  <span class="s2">switch</span>
  <span class="s1">（美其名曰锻炼人类面的脑力），翘起的尾巴尖在空中轻轻摇摆，若有若无地扫过大腿和后腰。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">尾巴有好有坏</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">好处是史蒂夫可以通过尾巴判断巴基此刻的心情，有时巴基满脸不耐烦，尾巴却高高翘着，左右摇晃，暴露出主人的好心情；不好的地方是巴基意识不到当他无法穿内裤、只套着堪堪遮住大腿根的</span>
  <span class="s2">T</span>
  <span class="s1">恤、而那条蓬松的大尾巴会倔强地挺立，将衣服下摆顶起一个弧度的画面具有多大的冲击力。而如果尾巴自然放松，就更糟糕了</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">巴基挺翘的屁股中间垂着白花花的尾巴，轻轻左右抽动</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">难怪兽化的情趣内衣都卖的那么火。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基伸直甚至会在洗澡前，叼着尾巴，回头仔细检查尾椎的根部，皱着眉头，聚精会神。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫叹口气，拿起剪刀，把巴基所有睡裤后面都剪出一个洞。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫的努力也没有得到太大回报，因为天气渐渐回暖，巴基一身越长越密的绒毛让他在家里都热的不行，拒绝穿衣服，时刻挑战着史蒂夫的底线。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他不再愿意睡在床上，改为躺在地板上，史蒂夫当然也陪他搬到地板。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基感激他无私的牺牲，直到一天醒来，他发现史蒂夫正拿着手机，聚精会神地给他拍照，他后知后觉的意识到此刻的姿势</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">他仰躺着，四肢缩在胸前，吐着舌头，像一只打瞌睡的猫咪。睡眠时，本能会毫不犹豫地占据上风。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">面对巴基的怒视，史蒂夫镇定自若：“我在帮你记录变化过程，这是重要的参考。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基差点跳起来掐他，是的，史蒂夫早就变了，他们说的没错，他再也不是上世纪那个老实本分、敦厚正直的小个子了！他怒道：“有本事你让我看看你的兽化体！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫把手机放进兜里，点点头：“好。”他环视了下周围，“不过我们要先把一些家具挪开。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基还记得史蒂夫的兽人形态，他在十八岁的时完成了转化，过程几乎差点要了他半条命，当时的史蒂夫还是只颤颤巍巍、骨瘦如柴的小老虎，几乎和一只虚弱的猫咪没有两样。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他脱光衣服，站在客厅中间，沉肩吸气，巴基看到他隆起肌肉下的骨骼在滑动、变形，皮肤飞快被动物的毛皮覆盖，仿佛魔法一样</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">眨眼前史蒂夫不见了，眼前多了只威风凛凛的虎，身躯几乎占满了半个客厅，纯正的金色斑点皮毛，姿态优雅霸气，瞳仁光芒摄人，喉咙里滚动的声音足以让敌人闻风丧胆，真正的百兽之王，</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基目瞪口呆地看着威风极了的史蒂夫虎。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他伸出手，史蒂夫主动走到他身边，用头拱他的手，巴基也有样学样地</span>
  <span class="s2">rua</span>
  <span class="s1">了</span>
  <span class="s2">rua</span>
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫短圆的耳朵，果断地给他扔出一个飞盘。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基兴致勃勃地看着他，不情愿几秒后，史蒂夫高傲的昂着头，把飞盘衔回来，放回在巴基脚下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">兽化的过程已经持续了一个多月，巴基不但外表具有了越来越多的猫的特性</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">全身覆盖的厚厚毛发，缩水的身高，习性也和猫咪越来越接近。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他甚至会在半夜爬上衣柜顶，然后猛地跳到史蒂夫胸口，如果不是超级士兵，这一下准能把史蒂夫砸吐血。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但巴基的表现越来越诡异。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他依然每晚在地板上躺着，直愣愣地无法入睡，嘴里无意识地发出哼叫。睡在旁边的史蒂夫醒来，模糊地问：“巴基？”他才意识到自己一直在发出分贝不低的“噪音”。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">现在所有外勤工作都已经全面暂停，他闲在家里，在史蒂夫不在的白天在他的被子上蹭来蹭去，趴在史蒂夫的衣服堆里打滚。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫的任务有些忙，一回家就会有只气急败坏巴基跳进怀里，像只猫咪一样高傲地用眼神命令他抚摸自己。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你最近不对劲。”史蒂夫停了手。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“谁让你停下来？”巴基咬着尾巴，气愤每一个不得不服从于本能的时刻，为此发出愤怒的呼噜呼噜，一边又忍不住配合着抬起下巴，让史蒂夫的指间在那里滑动。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫的手从巴基最喜欢被抚摸的地方，逐渐向后滑去，腰际向下，到巴基无意识撅起来、轻轻摇摆的丰软臀部。温暖的大掌覆盖在上面。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“嗷呜。”巴基轻轻叫了一声，随即惊恐地捂紧自己的嘴，不敢相信这软绵绵的强调是自己发出来的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“现在是春天，发情的季节</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”史蒂夫若有所思地说。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“胡说八道，你也是兽化人，你怎么不发情？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我已经转化很久了，可以自如控制，不像你</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">”他的手不老实地揉捏了一下，巴基的屁股上也有一层浅浅的绒毛。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你在干什么？”巴基惊恐地问。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“去趴到沙发上。”史蒂夫突然说，金棕色眉毛压下，表情严肃。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“什</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“趴上去，我不想说第二遍。”他催促，用上了队长对中士的口吻，不容抗拒的命令。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基感到尾椎窜上一阵不合时宜的兴奋，平时见惯了史蒂夫温柔耐心的样子，偶尔的霸道竟然让他格外心动。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他艰难地从史蒂夫怀里起来，带着既羞耻又隐秘的期待，手臂撑到沙发靠背上方，后背朝着史蒂夫。他把脸埋进手臂，蓬松的尾巴轻轻在左右空中摇摆。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫就这么盯了他一会，看他的屁股在灼热的视线下发抖、尾巴不安地晃动。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫顺着他的脊背滑下去，掌下的毛发细密光滑，突然，他扬手打了下巴基的屁股。巴基又发出一声：“嗷。”可尾巴却翘得更高。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫怜惜不已地揉弄那块击打后泛红的皮肤，揉捏他的尾巴根，吻他的后颈。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基身体扭动，眼睛潮湿泛红。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你明明就在发情。”史蒂夫下了定论，“为什么不告诉我？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基试图恶狠狠地凶回去：“要做就做，别那么多废话。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你说的好像我欺负你一样，我们是合法的</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">我的小猫咪。”他罕见地坏笑了下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">就在巴基打算回头咬他，史蒂夫主动送上自己的唇舌，将他愤怒的呼噜堵在嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他们在沙发上匆匆来了一回后，还是转战到卧室的大床，巴基趴在柔软的床单上，像发情的猫咪那样高高撅着屁股，上身拉长，两只爪爪抓着枕头，耳朵支棱着一晃一晃，到后面饶是史蒂夫也难以自制，几乎是揪着尾巴一下下向内狠狠抽送，最后巴基哭得上气不接下去，一直像猫咪那样发出打喷嚏一样的小小啜泣声。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫罗杰斯骨子里坏透了。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">除此之外，史蒂夫又有了新发现</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">猫科动物是嫉妒心很强的动物。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">因为他一回家就发现巴基把自己关在阳台不理他。他拿出食材做饭，一边遥遥地冲他喊：“莎朗的车胎爆了，是不是你做的？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哈，我以为你很乐意捎带美女特工上班，帮你个忙而已。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我已经帮她换好了，巴基，下次别这么任性。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基愣了几秒，忽然从阳台钻出来，扑上来掐住他的脖子：“你说你在大热天穿着白汗衫拎着扳手帮她卸轮胎装轮胎？！？！你再说一次？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他终于在巴基开始咬他肩膀时说了实话：“我在开玩笑，巴基，我只付钱请人帮她修好了，莎朗也不是不讲道理的人。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“而且我知道你没有在我的衣服和机车上撒尿已经是极力克制的体现了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">被戳穿的巴基脸上一阵红：“</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">我糟透了。现在我什么都做不了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“不，明明可爱极了</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">”史蒂夫搂住他，不停地揉他的尾巴，他现在把他当成一个大号猫咪，这里揉一揉，那里掐一掐，头顶和下巴哪里都不要放过，“等你变成小猫，我去哪里都可以带着你。就算走丢也没关系，我可以一眼看出哪个猫咪是你。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基给史蒂夫递去一个好不避讳的“真娘”眼神。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">其实不单是兽化一件事，事实上和史蒂夫在一起两年，他越来越依恋史蒂夫的柔情，越来越离不开他。这真是个陷阱。九头蛇会摧毁他的软弱，会告诉他所有甜蜜美好的东西都是危险的瘾，然而史蒂夫承诺会一辈子陪着他，</span>
  <span class="s2">till the end of the line</span>
  <span class="s1">，至死不渝，他自己说的。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这究竟还要多久？”巴基对着镜子抱怨。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">现在他总无意识做出的那些动物性的神态动作，张着嘴，忘记把舌头收回去，吃完蛋糕时一根根舔手指，睡觉时将自己蜷成一团，把尾巴夹在腿间。现在他整副骨骼都缩了一圈，全身被绒毛覆盖，再怎么剃都没用，虹膜的颜色变得更浅，褪成一种绿金相间的光晕，史蒂夫着迷地看着他，他依然优雅有力的身体线条，松散的发丝，微微撅起的红润嘴唇，散落在全身的浅褐色和乳白色相间的毛发，</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s1">这么美，如同神造的奇迹。如此可爱，性感，无论是什么形态。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他一定是被诅咒了，什么样的巴基在他眼里都好看的无可救药，完美的无可救药。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">史蒂夫翻出他为巴基做的形形色色的记录，还有查阅的大量资料和私下咨询，他向巴基保证这些就快结束了，他很快就能迎来最终的转化，</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">某次运动后两人气喘吁吁地趴在床上，一起翻手机相册，巴基看相册看的瞠目结舌，你到底拍了多少我的“记录片？”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“记录变化很重要。”史蒂夫搂着他一本正经地强调。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">下一秒，巴基把一张他在高潮下醉眼迷离地吐舌头的照片糊到史蒂夫正义而英俊的大脸上：“你倒是说说看这个重要性在哪里？！”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">最终他还是答应了史蒂夫的请求，去神盾局、在专业团队和仪器的检测下，完成最后的转化过程。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在那里住了几天，艰难克服最后动物本能的侵蚀，得到消息的复仇者团队表达了最诚挚的关心，纷纷带了猫薄荷球、逗猫棒赶来，竟然无效，各个大失所望，败兴而归。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在真正转化的那天，巴基并不有什么特别的期待感觉，只盼着一切结束，史蒂夫在隔音的窗外看着白色监控室里的巴基，看到他骨骼一寸寸变形、肌肉拉长，他皱紧眉头，好像巴基的痛苦他也能清清楚楚地感受到。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">彻底转化后，巴基觉得一阵头重脚轻，他还在努力适应新的身体，好在头脑清晰，他听到监控室的人发出一阵阵惊呼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他抬头望去，镜子里是一只通体遍布黑色斑点、皮毛雪白的豹子，尾巴毛茸茸地一下下扫动。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“是雪豹！”一位科学家摘下眼镜，失声惊呼。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这是古老的兽化人种，已经很久没有见到了。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“难怪猫薄荷没有作用。”收看远程直播的复仇者扼腕叹息，恍然大悟。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> —</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">不久后联合国召开了兽化人集体会议，巴基被选中作为代表参加，陪他飞到联合国总部的娜塔莎问史蒂夫，“如果他曝光率渐渐升高，你就不担心他被别人抢走？看看那只漂亮的豹子吧。”她冲着场下的巴基吹了声口哨。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“当然不担心。”史蒂夫自信地微笑摇头，“巴基不但是我的丈夫，我们更是灵魂伴侣，没有什么能轻易动摇我们的的感情。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">巴基百无聊赖地在原地打转，说实在，他还挺喜欢自己的新身体，一只披着挂毯的同类向他走近，尾巴友好地摆动，对他打招呼：“巴恩斯对吗？我叫特查拉，看，我也是豹。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“叫我巴基，我记得你，瓦坎达的新任国王。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两豹交谈甚欢，娜塔莎意味深长地看了眼史蒂夫。史蒂夫沉默片刻，起身离开座位。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">过了会，所有与会代表都看到一只威风凛凛的西伯利亚虎走进会场，目标明确，坚定地把黑豹从雪豹身边挤开。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">百兽之王高傲地昂起头，“</span>
  <span class="s2">Bucky is mine.</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">特查拉莫名其妙地看着他。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">猫科动物的嫉妒心啊</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s1">巴基丢人地想，用力用尾巴抽了他一下。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>